


[Podfic] the hole in my heart (my whole heart)

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, a Steven Moving to New York fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Andrew's not soft.“Say that again,” Steven whispers, fingers curling through the hair on the nape of his neck. It pulls Andrew out of his mounting panic instantly.“Absolutely not,” he says, mortification washing over him instead





	[Podfic] the hole in my heart (my whole heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hole in my heart (my whole heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086897) by [worthitandchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitandchill/pseuds/worthitandchill). 



> If you're one of the people appearing in this fic, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/the%20hole%20in%20my%20heart.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [the hole in my heart (my whole heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086897)

**Author:** [worthitandchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitandchill/pseuds/worthitandchill)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Oceans Away" - A R I Z O N A

**Length:** 1:06:43

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/the%20hole%20in%20my%20heart.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/the%20hole%20in%20my%20heart.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first time I have ever cried while editing a podfic, so.


End file.
